This invention relates to a simulation training device and, more particularly, to a simulation training device for allowing a user to correctly swing while so correcting his own swinging form for a golf, a baseball, a tennis or the like, as to coincide his own swinging form with a television (heretofore referred to as "a TV") image by enlarging his swinging form from a TV screen, imaging his swinging form on a half mirror and further imaging an instructor's swinging form together on the half mirror by standing in front of the half mirror while swinging.